Hambourg Blues
by Elby
Summary: [Tokio Hotel] Je ne veux pas y aller. Vraiment pas. Pas du tout. Pitié, sauvezmoi !
1. Chapitre 1 : Je déteste le matin

**Chapitre 1 : Je déteste le matin **

**Bip… Bip…**

Gné ?

**Bipbipbip… bipbipbip…**

Mwouarf…

**Bipbipbipbipbipbipbipbipbipbip… BAM !**

Un de plus au paradis des réveils. Il l'a cherché aussi. Connerie d'engin.  
J'ai pas envie de me lever. Plutôt de me pendre. La perspective de passer 2 semaines avec mes cousins me provoque souvent cette sensation.

- Lys, lève-toi, ou ton frère va manger tout le nutella !

Merde.  
Je me lève en quatrième vitesse, me viande dans le couloir, me rétame dans les escaliers, me ramasse lamentablement sur le carrelage de la cuisine.  
Jamais je ne laisserai mon pot de nutella bien aimé aux mains de cette chose.

- T'arrives trop tard. Je viens de finir le pot, m'annonce mon cher frère, avec un sourire aussi large qu'une banane.

Connard.  
Je suis tentée de le suspendre par son tee-shirt trop grand à la lampe de la cuisine. Mais comme je suis une gentille fille, généreuse, calme, pleine de bon sens, faux-cul et j'en passe, je laisse de côté mes ardeurs meurtrières et me venge sur le pot de confiture qui ne m'a rien fait, mais bon, que voulez-vous, la vie est injuste.

- Maëllys, tu as fait ta valise j'espère ? me demande ma mère d'un ton entendu.

Gloups. Il me reste juste à mettre mes affaires dedans. Ca ne prendra pas bien longtemps.

- Tu l'as bien faite ? insiste t-elle.  
- Hmmm… moui.  
- Elle ment.

Merci Maël. Je t'aime, mon seul et unique frère bien aimé. Accepte donc cette tarte dans ta gueule de faux jeton.  
Ah oui, il s'appelle Maël. Maël/Maëllys pour des frères et sœurs, nos parents sont pleins de créativité, vous ne trouvez pas ?

- Enfin ! Maëllys ! Tu savais que nous partions aujourd'hui !  
- Oui… mais...  
- Il serait temps que tu deviennes un peu plus responsable… que tu cesses avec ton attitude ridicule…

Et gna gna gna. Ce discours, mon père me le sert au moins 6 fois par jour.

- … gna gna... caprices… c'est comme pour tes percings…

Ah, je savais qu'il allait en parler. Comme toujours. Il y a 2 ans, j'ai demandé l'autorisation à mes parents de me faire faire un percings à l'oreille. Bien entendu, ils ont refusé. Je me suis donc fait percer en cachette. Ma mère a sauté au plafond en le voyant. Mon père m'a hurlé dessus.  
6 mois plus tard, par pur esprit de contradiction, je me faisais de nouveau percer… cette fois-ci au nombril.  
Un an plus tard, c'était mes cheveux que je tentais en bleu.

Bref, depuis, je passe pour une petite rebelle aux yeux de tout le monde, au grand damne de mes parents, qui me rabache tous les jours à quel point je suis une honte. Heureusement qu'ils ne savent pas encore pour le petit A d'anarchie que je me suis tatoué sur le ventre la semaine dernière.

- … et bien évidemment, tu n'écoutes pas ! J'en ai assez de ton attitude dédaigneuse ! Vas faire ta valise ! Tout de suite !

Ouf, c'est terminé. Je suis tellement heureuse de me soustraire à cette avalanche de reproche que j'en oublie ma tartine. Pas grave, j'aime pas la confiture. Et puis, autant ne rien manger, je ne dégueulerais pas à la figure de mes cousins en les voyant.

Poum poum poum… que vais-je donc pouvoir mettre dans cette valise ?  
Des vêtements, déjà. On est en hiver, et la ville d'Hambourg ne me semble pas plus chaude que mon trou paumé. Même si ça ferait plaisir à pas mal de monde, je ne me baladerais pas à poil. Evidemment, je prends une dizaine de ceintures pour étrangler mes chers cousins.  
Next : de quoi me distraire. Hmmmm… allez, je vais emporter quelques pavés de science-fiction. Je doute qu'on me laissera les lire tranquillement là-bas… et puis des cds. My chemical romance, Queen, Placebo, Killerpilze, Rammstein, un ou deux cds de musique celtique… pour me détendre. J'hésite : est-ce que je prends Tokio Hotel ou pas ? Si mes cousins voient que je l'ai, ils se foutront bien de ma gueule. Rien à faire, bien enfoui sous les piles de sous-vêtements, ils ne le trouveront pas. Mon ordi portable et quelques dvds pour ma survie. Et puis mes affaires de cours. Il faut que je bosse pendant les vacances, si je ne veux pas avoir 6 de moyenne à la fin du trimestre.

Mmmm…j'ai tout.

Je m'apprête à descendre mon énorme valise dans l'entrée quand je me rends compte que j'oublie un minuscule détail : ma guitare !! Hors de question que je ne la prenne pas ! Je ne survivrais pas deux semaines sans ! D'accord, je l'ai acheté dans une brocante, les cordes sont en permanence mal accordées, et mon médiator est fait maison. Mais j'y tiens quand même. C'est dessus que j'ai joué mes premiers accords. C'est sentimental quoi… Bien sûr, mon rêve serait d'avoir une Gibson Curton, le must du must. Mais avec ma moyenne pitoyable et mon « attitude désinvolte » (comme dirait mon père), je peux m'asseoir dessus. Je galère tous les mois pour avoir de l'argent de poche…

Elle est là, sur mon bureau, rangée dans son étui miteux, avec à côté une liste aussi longue qu'un ticket de caisse de chez Cora.

Oh mein Gott.

J'avais aussi oublié la liste de demandes d'autographes.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Largage de Boulet

**Chapitre 2 : Largage de boulet**

C'est la seule raison pour laquelle les gens parlent avec moi au lycée. Je suis la cousine de Bill et Tom Kaulitz. Et évidemment, dès que les groupies sachent que je vais les voir, elle me demande de leur transmettre un message et de leur rapporter des autographes. Je m'en passerais bien. Dans ma famille, on me compare toujours à eux. Quand j'ai appris la guitare, on disait que c'était pour faire comme Tom. Quand j'ai eut un piercing, on disait que c'était pour ressembler à Bill. Tout le monde croit que je les admire. En fait, je les déteste. Ils sont bêtes, poseurs et prétentieux. Et leurs copains ne valent pas mieux. La seule chose qu'ils savent bien faire, c'est la musique. Mais je ne m'abaisserais jamais à leur avouer.

Ce putain de train me rapproche à chaque seconde de l'horreur. Nos parents respectifs pensent que le fait de nous retrouver ensemble deux semaines durant ne nous apportera que du bien. C'est sûr, ils vont s'ennuyer pendant deux semaines sans la promo, ça va leur faire du bien de se défouler sur moi. Et cette fois, je serais seule. Mon frère part à Berlin avec son meilleur ami, le traître. Mes parents vont aux sports d'hiver avec mon oncle et ma tante. Et le boulet, qu'est-ce qu'on en fait ? Oh bah, on va le refiler aux jumeaux, ils vont être heureux, tiens.

Une voix nasillarde nous annonce que nous arrivons en gare de Hambourg. Dernières secondes de répis. Je me saisis de ma valise et de mon étui et je suis mes parents sur le quai en traînant les pieds. Ils sont là, avec leurs sourires de faux-cul et leurs coupes de cheveux merdiques. Bill a renoncé à son maquillage et à son gel coiffant, discrétion oblige. C'est vrai, des fois que des groupies traverseraient les rails pour se jeter sur lui. Il y aussi Georg et Gustav. Tout aussi faux-culs que les deux autres. Et puis ma tante et son mari sont là, tout contents, avec leurs sourires aussi larges qu'une tranche de pastèque. Il ne me semble pas nécessaire de relater les échanges de politesse entre ma mère et ma tante (« C'que t'as minci… » « Il sent bon ton parfum ! » « Tu t'es fait une coloration ? ») et les boutades idiotes et de mon père et mon oncle… Mon frère échange déjà avec Tom une de leurs blagues débiles. Moi, je reste dans mon coin.

- Eh bien Maëllys, tu ne dis pas bonjour à tes cousins et à leurs amis ?

Plutôt me jeter sous les roues du train qui arrive.  
_Tu es une gentille fille, serviable, généreuse et faux-cul, ne l'oublie pas._  
Le type qui a inventé la conscience était un idiot pur et simple.

Je me dirige vers Tom avec un sourire crispé. En me serrent contre lui, cet idiot me glisse à l'oreille : « Jolie jupe ». Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris ce matin de mettre l'unique jupon transparent de ma garde robe. Je me dégage vite de ses bras et de ses mains trop baladeuses pour me faire étreindre par Bill. Ouf, lui ne me prend que quelques secondes dans ses bras. Georg s'en donne par contre à cœur joie et m'étrangle à moitié, avec un enthousiasme à peine surfait. Gustav se contente (fort heureusement) d'une brève étreinte.  
Les parents ont l'air contents. Maël peut prendre son train pour Berlin, les adultes peuvent partir vers le Danemark en toute tranquillité. Largage du boulet réussi.

Une dernière étreinte et tout le monde est parti. C'est parti pour 2 semaines avec ces crétins.

Dans la voiture, l'ambiance est tendue. Je suis coincée entre les deux jumeaux pendant que Gustav, à l'avant, rappelle en permanence à Georg de regarder la route. Il conduit comme un pied. Les deux autres à côté de moi ont des poignées pour se tenir, mais moi, je n'ai que d'autre choix que de me retenir à eux. Bill a l'air assez exaspéré… peut-être parce je froisse sa belle veste… oooh, pauvre chou… c'est ça ou je m'écrase sur le pare-brise.

Le 4x4 s'engage dans les quartiers super chics de Hambourg. Je suis impressionné. Les bâtiments déborde de luxe à chaque étage, le trottoir semble flamboyer avec le tapis rouge des hôtels. Ils n'habitent pas dans ce quartier tout de même ? La dernière fois que je suis allée chez eux, c'était à Magdeburg, et ça n'avait rien à voir.

Arrivée à l'intérieur de leur appart, tout en haut d'un immeuble immense, le souffle me manque. Cet appart est… gigantesque. La salle de séjour fait la taille du terrain de basket de mon lycée. C'est tout simplement dingue.

Je suis là, bouche bée, plantée sur le seuil.

- Bon, tu bouges ?

Oups… je gêne le passage de Messire Bill Kaulitz.

- T'auras tout le temps d'admirer l'appart pendant ces deux semaines.

Si sa sympathie pouvait l'étouffer…  
Tom, un tout petit peu plus aimable que son jumeau, daigne de me montrer ma chambre pour que je m'installe.

- Wow…

Cette chambre est aussi surdimensionnée que l'appartement. La déco est assez moderne, la moquette à l'air moelleuse et le lit est aussi grand que celui d'une princesse.

- Je te laisse t'installer.

Et il me plante là, disproportionnée à travers cette pièce bien trop grande. Je traîne ma valise à l'intérieur. A Magdeburg, je dormais sur un matelas dans le salon. Là, j'ai un lit d'impératrice. A Magdeburg, je me faisais réveiller aux aurores par les jumeaux affamés. Ici, je sens que je vais pouvoir enfin faire la grasse mat' jusque dans l'après-midi.


	3. Chapire 3 : Début des Hostilités

Hey les gens ! Voici le troisième chapitre de_ Hambourg Blues._  
Je vais ratrapper un petit oubli :

**Auteur :** Elby  
**Titre : **Hambourg Blues  
**Disclamer :** Bill, Tom, Gustav et Georg ne sont pas à moi (malheuresement... nyek nyek) mais Maëllys est par contre un personnage totalement inventé par mon esprit tordu.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 3 : Début des hostilités**

Oubliez ce que j'ai dit. Mes ô combien adorables cousins et leurs ô combien adorables amis ont décidé de me pourrir la vie dès le premier jour.

Hier soir, je me suis couchée à une heure avancée de la nuit, voir du matin. J'avais parlé sur msn toute la nuit avec ma correspondante française. Elle s'appelle Emma, et elle est totalement dingue. Son débit de conneries à la seconde est supérieur à celui des hommes politiques et la première chose qu'elle m'a apprise à dire en français, ce sont les insultes.

J'ai d'ailleurs mis en application son enseignement dès 8h du matin, quand un ¤# ! de réveil m'a tiré de mon doucereux sommeil d'à peine… 2 heures et demie.

Evidemment, cette bande d'enfoirés avait prévu le coup bien avant mon arrivée, et attendait derrière la porte pour voir ma réaction. Je suis sortie en trombe de ma chambre (leur envoyant par ailleurs la porte dans la figure) et j'ai hurlé de toute la force de mes poumons :

- PUTAIN ! MERDE ! BORDEL ! BANDE DE CONS ! VOUS FAITES CHIER !

Et j'ai claqué la porte.

Ces CENSURED ne peuvent pas me laisser tranquille ? Qu'ils profitent bien des dernières secondes de tranquillité qu'il leur reste… Ca ne se passera pas comme ça ! Moi qui avais peur de m'ennuyer, j'ai trouvé une bonne occupation.

Mais la première opération de la journée va consister à me rendre présentable. On ne fait pas des conneries avec le teint pâle et des cernes de panda, comme me le rappelle gentiment mon (seul ?) ami le miroir. Première chose à faire : mettre de la musique pour me booster… hmmm… Les Halo Friendlies ?

Yeah.

_Hey boys, hey girls  
Hey anybody who will listen to me  
In case you haven't noticed  
It's just me against the world today_

_I fell out of the wrong side of the bed  
And landed in the worst mood  
With that stupid alarm clock screaming at me  
From across the room_

Je reprends avec la chanson :

_- I'm trying to be nice  
I'm trying to be reasonable  
But it's oh so hard when I don't wanna be  
If you're looking for that nice girl   
From the day before  
Don't bother, she don't live here anymore »_

Première étape : coiffer ma tignasse, histoire de ne plus ressembler à Bob Marley teint en bleu.  
Je me trouve très ambitieuse tout d'un coup…  
D'accord, les démêler, ce sera déjà pas mal.  
Trente minutes plus tard, il y a considérablement moins de nœuds dans ma chevelure et considérablement plus de cheveux arrachés sur ma brosse.

Deuxième étape : choisir ma tenue. Ca ne devrait pas poser trop de problèmes…  
Je suis d'un optimisme démesuré.  
Un jean ou une jupe ? Telle est la question. Cruel dilemme dans la vie d'une fille :/  
Rien que pour les embêter, je vais mettre ma minijupe. Et un décolleté bien plongeant. S'ils ont une remarque à faire, j'ai des répliques cinglantes en stock.

Troisième étape : travailler la stratégie. Comment les faire chier dès maintenant ?  
Il doit bien y avoir quelques chansons de rap sur mon ordi portable… Suffit de le relier à la chaîne de la chambre, de mettre le volume à fond et …

- GAAAAAAAAAAARG !!!!

Nyek nyek nyek… cela ressemble fort à 4 cris simultanés de 4 trous-du-cul partis se recoucher après avoir fait une bonne blague et qui viennent de se réveiller en sursaut… Nyek…  
Quand je sors dans le couloir, je vois Bill qui me jette un regard meurtrier avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain, des vêtements propres sous le bras. Occasion en or.

- Scheisse ! Maëllys ! Mes vêtements !  
- De quoi parles-tu donc ?

Imaginez moi, installée à la table de la cuisine, un sourire angélique collé sur les lèvres, et Bill qui débarque devant moi, le torse dégoulinant et une simple serviette nouée autour de la taille.

- Tu me les as pris ! Rends-les moi ! Il y a la clé de ma chambre dans la poche de mon jean !

Pourquoi crois-tu donc que je te les ai dérobés ? Nyek nyek. Fallait pas me réveiller comme ça !

- Keskispasseuuh ? Pwourkwa tu criiiies Bill ? Et pourkwooiii t'es à pwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal ? _(bâillement intempestif)_

Tom, toujours aussi frais à cette heure de la journée. Peut-être aussi à cause du réveil matin personnalisé.

- Elle m'a pris mes vêtements quand j'étais dans la douche ! Et comme j'avais fermé la porte de ma chambre à clé et que cette clé se trouve dans la poche de mon jean, je suis condamné à me balader en serviette tant qu'elle ne me les a pas rendus !  
- Attends… t'avais pas fermé la porte de la salle de bain ? lui demande son jumeau, pris d'un éclair de lucidité aveuglant en cette heure fort matinale.

C'est dans ces moments là que l'on se sent généralement assez con. Bill semble soudain particulièrement intéressé par ses (superbes) doigts de pieds. Tom, trop fatigué pour s'occuper des problèmes de son frère, soupire et s'installe devant un gros bol de céréales. Son regard se pose sur moi et reste bloqué quelques instants sur mon décolleté, une lueur lubrique brillant au fond de ses yeux marrons.

- En parlant de vêtements, me lance Bill, résigné, tu pourrais mettre autre chose. Tu ressembles à une traînée dans cette tenue.  
- Ce n'est pas un type qui se promène avec une simple serviette devant sa cousine qui a deux ans de moins qui va me dire comment je dois m'habiller.

VLAN ! Dans les dents. Tom s'étouffe de rire dans ses céréales. La tête de Bill vaut son pesant en pots de nutella. J'pourrais me faire un fric monstre en vendant sa photo au magazine BRAVO. Je pourrais la diffuser sur internet. Je pourrais la montrer à ses groupies et leur donner aussi son numéro de portable en prime. Mais j'ai des principes. Même si leur nombre est fortement diminué en présence de mon cousin.

Poum poum poum… mais qui donc marche dans couloir ? Autant aller voir, non ?  
Je me lève, je pose mon bol dans le lave vaisselle (je sens les regards posés sur ma superbe jupe quand je me baisse) et je me dirige vers le couloir. En passant à côté de Tom, je fais un tout petit coup dans son tabouret… suffisant pour le faire tomber. Encore une autre photo avec laquelle je pourrais me payer une guitare.

Quelle surprise ! Dans le couloir, il y a… Georg ! La tête très enfoncée dans le cul apparemment. Oups ! Quelle conne, je lui ai fait un croche-pied. Sans le faire exprès en plus. je suis un ange

J'entends Tom marmonner derrière moi :

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a aujourd'hui ?  
- Il y a, sombre crétin, que je détestes être réveillée par 4 idiots qui se croient drôle.  
- Me compte pas dans le lot s'il te plaît.

Mais que voici ? Gustav ! Tout aussi éveillé que les autres, il essaie de me faire gober un mensonge plus gros que sa brioche.

- Bien sûr, dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.  
- Je te jure, je n'ai rien fait.

Et le pire c'est qu'il a l'air sincère.

**¤**

God. J'ai passé toute la matinée (et même un peu plus) dans ma chambre, à m'énerver sur ma vieille gratte. Mine de rien, ça m'a un peu calmé. Toujours est-il que je ne rendrais pas ses vêtements à Bill de sitôt.  
Celui-ci porte en ce moment même des habits à Tom et est affalé avec les trois autres devant un programme qu'ils osent appeler culturel. Et comme dans culturel, il y a surtout CUL, je vous laisse imaginer la nature du film.

- Vous repoussez tellement les filles que vous vous consolez avec des séries pornos ?

Je perçois de la haine dans leurs yeux… Moi aussi je vous aime les mecs.

- Fous-nous la paix…  
- Certainement pas, ce film a l'air des plus enrichissant.

Sous leurs yeux désemparés, je m'affale avec classe sur le canapé. Si être un boulet je dois, autant l'être jusqu'au bout.

- Ok.

Georg, visiblement assez énervé, appuie sur le bouton stop de la télécommande et se tourne vers moi.

- C'est quoi ton problème ? Ok, avec Bill et Tom, on a programmé le réveil sur 8h du mat' pour te faire chier. Ensuite, tu as mis de la musique à fond pour nous tirer du sommeil et tu nous as humiliés. Tu ne t'es pas assez vengé ?  
- Si, mais je ne vois quel problème il y a à ce que je reste ici.

Leur mine me montre qu'ils n'ont aucune envie de m'expliquer. Finalement, Tom prend la parole.

- Moi, je ne vois pas non plus ce que regarder ce film pourrait t'apporter, alors que tout le monde t'est passé dessus, à part le train.

Je tombe des nues. Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient d'arracher chacune de ses dreads une par une, ensuite de les lui enfoncer dans le cul et qu'elles remontent tout son appareil digestif pour ressortir par ses narines. Ah oui…

_Tu es une gentille fille, serviable, généreuse et faux cul._

Of course.

Je me lève vivement et me précipite dans ma chambre. Je ne le montre pas, mais sa remarque m'a vexé au plus profond de moi-même. Et lui, combien de filles il s'est tapé ?  
Je fulmine, et sans que je sache pourquoi, je me mets à pleurer. Ce qu'il m'a dit… Je sais qu'il ne le pensait pas vraiment, mais ça me blesse. Je sais que j'ai été vache, vraiment, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour me répondre ce genre de choses.  
Depuis le début, on n'a jamais vraiment cherché à se connaître. Moi, je suis la petite chieuse qui leur traîne dans les pattes depuis les débuts de Devilish. Et eux, ce sont les aînés prétentieux qui se foutent bien de moi. On se hait, sans savoir pourquoi.  
Et je déteste ces disputes. J'aimerais pouvoir me comporter autrement mais… c'est plus fort que moi…

**¤**

- Ca, c'était pas très fin.

La vérité est que la remarque de Tom m'a profondément choqué. Pourquoi parlait-il comme ça à sa cousine ? Elle était exaspérante, d'accord, mais il n'y avait pas de quoi prononcer de telles paroles.

Je la suis et colle mon oreille sur la porte qu'elle vient de claquer. Derrière celle–ci, je suis persuadé d'avoir entendu des pleurs.

**¤**

- Maëllys… on va commander des pizzas… tu en veux ?

Groumpf… Kesako ?

- Maëllys ? Je peux entrer ?  
- Moui.

Super, je suis arrivée à prononcer quelque chose malgré le fait que je me sois endormie sur le clavier de mon ordi en attendant désespérément Emma sur msn. Applaudissez-moi.  
Je sors de mon déblatérage de conneries post-réveil-plein-de-fraîcheur, pour voir Gustav entrer dans ma chambre… C'est quoi le délire ?

- Sors tout de suite !

Oui, car je suis en position un tout petit peu inconfortable : ma jupe est à moitié démise et les lettres de mon clavier imprimées sur mon visage me font ressembler à une calculette.  
Gustav me fixe deux secondes, interdit.

- Mais tu viens de me dire que je pouvais entrer…  
- Ah oui… ben reste alors.

Il faut que je pense à mettre mon cerveau en mode ON dès que je réveille. C'est un automatisme que je n'ai pas pris, depuis 16 ans à me réveiller tous les jours.

- Tu veux une pizza ?

C'est une sacrée bonne idée, puisque je n'ai pas mangé depuis ce matin, et je commence à avoir la dalle.

- Oui.  
- Une trois fromages, une quatre saisons, ou autre chose ?  
- Non non, une trois fromages.  
- Ok.

Il s'apprête à partir quand il stoppe son geste pour lancer :

- Superbe soutien-gorge.

Avant de sortir de ma chambre.  
Je baisse les yeux et…

- SCHEISSE !!!!

Mon haut !


	4. Chapitre 4 : Vas te faire foutre

Re-Hey les gens ! Voilà le quatrième chapitre ! Merci à celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews :D

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 4 : Vas te faire foutre. Avec qui tu veux, mais plus avec moi.**

Le livreur arriva quelques minutes plus tard devant la porte. Le pauvre, il avait l'air un peu surpris que quelqu'un qui habite dans un quartier aussi chic commande des pizzas.

Une fois mon haut correctement remis en place (il était mystérieusement allé valser à l'autre bout de ma chambre), j'arrive dans la cuisine. Les morfales se sont déjà jetés sur leur propre pizza extra larges et ne s'occupe pas vraiment de moi. Affamée, je me jette sur la dernière boîte pas encore ouverte, et commence à dévorer ma pizza. Je ne dois pas avoir l'air très classe, mais j'ai faim.

- Eh bien…

Ils me regardent tous les quatre avec un sourire en coin.

- Quoi ?  
- Je t'ai connue plus maniérée, me dit Tom.  
- Comme j'ai connu des blagues plus fines de ta part.

Mon évocation de la dispute de tout à l'heure jette un froid sur la pièce.

- Désolé, bredouille t-il, penaud.

Pourquoi le regard de Georg s'emplit de fierté en cet instant ?

- Pas grave.

C'est vrai, je ne vais pas faire ma rancunière. Je ne me vengerais pas… encore.  
Un ange passe.

…

Un deuxième ange passe.

…

Une colonie entière d'anges passe.

…

La colonie s'apprête à repasser, mais une sonnerie de portable les en empêche.  
Le remix portabeul (oui, parce que ça fait plus classe prononcé à l'english) de la 5ème symphonie de Beethoven emplit la cuisine. Héhéhé… je suis une pro dans le choix de mes sonneries.  
Je sais que c'est ma sonnerie, mais je ne sais d'où elle vient. En effet, si je sais que mon téléphone se trouve dans une poche de ma jupe, je sais pas LAQUELLE.  
C'est pratique les minis avec des poches. Sauf que là, il y a trop de poches. Il y en a une dizaine qui peuvent contenir quelque chose, et une autre douzaine qui sont juste des imitations. Quelle galère !

- Merde !

Putain, c'est laquelle ?

- Merdeuuuh !!!!

Dans quelle poche ai-je foutu ce putain de portable de meeeeeeeerde ?

- MERDE !

Ah ah ah… te voilà, pourriture d'électronique.  
Qui donc dérange mon repas ?

…

_« …And I think to myself  
What a wonderful world… »_

Oh yeah…Mathieu.  
Mon n'amour de Froggy rien qu'à moua.  
Que j'ai connu grâce à Emma.

Et que j'aime bicoup bicoup bicoup bicoup.

- Allo ?

_/Salut, c'est Mathieu./_

- Mathieuuu ! Comment ça va ma grenouille ?

Ahahah. Surnom débile, je sais, mais la première fois que je l'ai vu, il m'a dégueulé de l'alcool de grenouille à la figure. Forcément, ça marque.

_/Bien, bien./_

Il a l'air super heureux de me parler dis donc... A croire s'il veut vraiment le faire.

_/Je voudrais te parler./_

A tiens, si.

_/En fait euh… c'est difficile à dire… t'es une fille géniale et je t'adore.../_

Merde. Ca sent… j'veux même pas imaginer.

_/Mais la distance qui nous sépare… Tu sais, on dit : «Loin des yeux, loin du cœur » non ?/_

- Non. En tous cas, pas en Allemagne.

_/Tu comprends…/_

- Non.

_/Ce que je veux dire, c'est que j'ai rencontré une fille et… en fait… euh… je ne t'aime plus trop comme avant mais… ça n'empêche pas de rester amis /_

- Non, c'est sûr.

Je peux pas le croire ! Ce … ce… me plaque ! Comme ça ! Il y a dix jours à peine, il me harcelait de mails remplis de « Ich liebe dich ! ». Et là : « On peut rester amis ? ». Avec ses phrases toutes faites et sa fausse compatissance… il me dégoûte !

_/Bon bah… euh… je dois y aller… /_

- C'est ça. Va te faire foutre. Avec qui tu veux, mais plus avec moi.

Click.

Ce n'était Bridget Jones qui disait que lorsqu'une partie de votre vie s'améliorait, une autre se cassait lamentablement la figure ?


	5. Chapitre 5 : 1 de perdus, 4 de retrouvés

Bijour les geeeeens ! Quoi de neuf ?

Vu le nombre (ô combien astronomique...lol) que j'ai reçu pour que je publie la suite... eh bien, la voilà, la suite.  
(nééé...chuis trop nulle pour le blablatage pré-chapitre mouah...)

**Chapitre 5 : 1 de perdus, 4 de retrouvés**

Je retourne m'asseoir en silence. Dans le gorgonzola dégoulinant de graisse qui me faisait tellement envie tout à l'heure, je ne vois plus qu'un ramassis de calories écoeurant.

- J'ai plus faim.

Je m'éclipse discrètement vers ma chambre, laissant là ma pizza à moitié entamée. Ces morfales la mangeront bien. Je n'ai qu'une envie, me glisser sous la couette et ne plus en ressortir.

- Attends !

J'ai la légère impression que mes plans vont être contrecarrés par un certain individu de genre masculin qui, bien qu'il soit de ma famille, ne partage pas la couleur bleue de mes cheveux et est plutôt… blond et dreadeux.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
- Ca ne te regarde absolument pas.  
- Tu t'es faite plaquée ?

Tom Kaulitz, ou comment mettre les Vans dans le plat…  
Pour toute réponse, il a eu une porte claquée dans le nez.

**¤**

10 : 56

Groumpf…

Plan A trois options pour commencer la journée : le taillage des veines, l'overdose de médocs, et la pendaison.  
Problème 1 : je n'ai pas d'objets tranchants à moins de 5 mètres de mes mains.  
Problème 2 : je n'ai pas de médocs à moins de 5 mètres de mes mains.  
Problème 3 : les ceintures sont tout au fond de ma valise, et par extension, à plus de 5 mètres de mes mains.

Plan B deux options : me lever, ou attendre que l'ennui me tue comme un rat.

Plan C tromper l'ennui.

Qu'est-ce qui est petit, rouge, et qui rétrécit de plus en plus ?  
_Un bébé avec une râpe à fromage._

Qu'est-ce qui est petit, vert, avec plein de mouches qui tournent autour ?  
_Le même bébé trois jours plus tard !_

Pas drôle, j'la connais déjà !  
_Evidemment…_

- P'tain le stroumpf, si tu commences à parler toute seule, t'es bonne pour l'asile.  
- …irck dwich…gweoourg… articulai-je.

En me donnant cette chambre, ils avaient oublié de préciser qu'on y entrait comme dans un moulin.

- En allemand normal, ça donne ?  
- Fick dich, Georg !

Remarquez ma répartie pleine de finesse…

- Maëllys, ça fait 2 jours que t'as pas mangé, que t'as pas bougé… Je peux comprendre que tu sois déprimée, mais là, ça devient grave !  
- Vas te faire voir.  
- Allez ! 1 de perdus, 4 de retrouvés, non ?  
- C'est 10 normalement.  
- Raison de plus pour sortir de ce lit et en trouver 6 autres.  
- Dégage.  
- Regarde.

L'air tout content, il me présente un énorme pot de nutella.

- Gné pas faim.  
- Ok. Alors je vais le mettre sur la table du salon, bien en évidence pour Gustav, Bill et Tom, et dans 10 min top chrono il sera vide.

Aaaaarg ce con me prend par les sentiments. Vil bassiste crétin. Mais je suis très ferme : je ne sortirais pas de ce lit pour de la pâte à tartiner.  
_Quoi que…_  
Non.  
_C'est tout de même du nutella…_  
Non.  
_Du bon nutella fondant…_  
Ta gueule, conscience de merde.  
_Tu vas les laisser tout bouffer ?_  
…

Le nutella aura ma peau un jour, je le sais.

Je me lève (difficilement), enfile un pull par-dessus mon pyjama et…  
BANG !  
… je crois que j'ai oublié qu'il fallait ouvrir la porte avant d'essayer d'y passer.

Quand j'arrive dans le salon, Bill et Tom font des têtes de trois pieds de long tandis que Georg est tout sourire.

- J'vous l'avais dit les mecs, vous me devez 2 pizzas !

On parie sur moi maintenant ? Sympathique…

- C'est idiot ce que vous faites…

Chuis d'accord avec toi, Gustav.

- Meuh, c'est pour rigoler… Allez, stroumpfette, viens t'asseoir.  
- Ne m'appelle stroumpfette, le poulpe.

Je me laisse tomber entre Bill et Tom. Seul problème : du canapé, je n'arrive pas à atteindre le pot de nutella. Voilà ce que c'est d'être naine. Oh, divine providence, envoyez-moi quelqu'un pour m'aider…

- Tiens, c'est pour ça que t'es venue, non ?

Je ne pensais pas vraiment à mon cousin aquatique... mais je vais faire avec. Je me saisis du pot en murmurant : « Danke. » Et je commence à bouffer ce cher nutella. Comme je n'ai pas de cuillère, j'y vais directement avec les doigts. Pour l'hygiène on repassera plus tard.

- Vous pouvez pas arrêter de me regarder ?

C'est vrai quoi, quatre paires yeux posées sur vous quand vous mangez, c'est pas cool. Ils détournent les yeux en se marrant, et moi je peux continuer à manger tranquille. J'ai un tout petit peu la dalle, depuis deux jours avec juste une demie pizza dans l'estomac.  
J'en suis à peine au tiers du pot quand je sens un truc gluant sur ma joue droite… Je me tourne un petit peu et là…  
HORREUR !  
Tom est en train de me lécher la joue !

- AAAARG !!! ARRÊTE ! POURQUOI TU FAIS CA ?  
- T'avais plein de nutella sur la joue… c'était trop tentant…

Evidemment, les trois autres sont écroulés de rire…Et l'autre qui recommence… Comme je me débats, Bill m'attrape et me regarde avec des yeux gourmands… Non, non, NON !

- C'est vrai que c'est tentant…

Et il fait comme son frère !  
Les deux autres se lèvent, toujours aussi hilares.

- Bon bah… on va pas tenir la chandelle, hein…  
- C'est sûr que le programme porno était pas mal mais…  
- C'est vrai, mais bon…

- REVENEZ ICI TOUT DE SUITE !!!!! BANDE DE LÂCHEURS !!! AIDEZ-MOI !!!

Oh. Mein. Gosh. Mes deux cousins ont les hormones en furie ce soir car… ils me dévorent littéralement ! Mais ils vont arrêter oui ?

- STOOOOOP !!! CA SUFFIT !!!! CHUIS VOTRE COUSINE !!!! BANDE DE PERVEEEEERS !

Cela semble réfréner les ardeurs pas très catholiques des jumeaux. Ouah, je respire enfin !

- On voulait juste te montrer que ce crétin n'avait aucune raison de te quitter et que tu es absolument adorable.

BLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSH

- Oh elle rougit ! C'est trop adorable !  
- Vos gueules !


	6. Chapitre 6 : Equations et hérisson

Bonne lecture les gens !

**Chapitre 6 : Equations et hérisson **

- Merdeuh ! Matière de merdeuh !!!

Ca fait bien une heure que je reste bloquée sur cette équation _(et ron et ron petit patapon… désolée.)_ et je ne trouve toujours pas la solution ! Je comprends rien !  
Le fait de m'être réveillée à 11h, la tête très enfoncée dans le postérieur et le visage recouvert de nutella doit y être pour quelque chose.  
Le fait que j'ai dormi tout le long du dernier cours aussi (le livre de maths est absolument moelleux et épais à souhait).  
Résultat, je suis là, comme une conne, devant mon cahier, sans avoir rien écrit de la moindre solution de la moindre équation. Et il y a une vingtaine environ. TT-TT  
Au secooooouuuuuuuuuuuuurs !

La porte s'entrouvre sur Tom en train de manger un sandwich.

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!!! Pas ce genre de secours !!!

Vous connaissez sûrement des boulets dans votre entourage : votre mère qui raconte des anecdotes idiotes sur votre passé à votre petit copain, votre voisin d'art plastiques qui se débrouille toujours pour renverser de l'encre sur votre feuille, votre meilleure amie en train de s'extasier sur l'énorme peluche de Winnie l'ourson quand vous faites des courses avec elle…  
Mais savez-vous ce qu'est un boulet **authentique** ? Vous en avez un superbe spécimen devant vous :  
**Moi.**

Jamais vous ne trouverez quelqu'un qui exprime ses pensées pas très malignes à voix haute, devant la personne concernée, et sans que celle-ci ne comprenne rien.

- Hein ?

Vous voyez !

- Non, non, c'est rien… Je deviens dingue avec ces exercices de maths…

En plus, ce n'est qu'un demi mensonge.  
Il jette un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule et hoche la tête.

- Mouais, t'as plus d'avenir en petite ado sexy faisant les trottoirs.

MODE « regard assassin » ON

- Au fait, pourquoi es-tu venu dans ma chambre ? Je ne pense pas que c'était pour s'extasier sur mon boulot de mathématiques…  
- On va en boîte ce soir. Tu veux venir ?

L'euphémisme extrême serait de dire que cela ne me tente qu'à moitié. Je n'aime pas vraiment danser avec 100 décibels d'électro pourrie dans les oreilles, boire des cocktails fluos étranges, respirer à plein nez la fumée des cigarettes et des joints fumés par des gens dégoulinants de transpiration.

- Ca te remonterait un peu le moral !  
- Désolé mais… ça me tente pas trop…ce sera sans moi.

Normalement, mon cousin devrait quitter la chambre avec un air déçu…

- Tu ne veux vraiment pas découvrir la meilleure boîte d'Hambourg ?

Plus 10.

- Où on passe de la bonne musique rock et pas de la techno à shootés ?

Plus 20.

- De tout façon, ça ne sera pas drôle sans toi.

Ce type aurait dû faire commercial.

- … C'est bon… je viens.  
- Oh mais c'est géniaaaaal ! On y ira à neuf heures et demie, ça te vaaaaaaa ?  
- Mais c'est parfaiiiiit Biiiiiiiiiiiill ! Ah non, Tom, désolééééééééééée !

Oups … Avec la voix de fausset, il me faisait penser à son frère…  
Je n'ai rien dit.  
Poum poum poum…  
16h, indique mon pire ennemi le réveil.  
Ca devrait suffire…

**ERRATUM** : ça ne suffit pas.

Le temps de choisir la tenue, la changer une première fois, la changer une deuxième fois, une troisième fois, commenter celle de Bill, remettre la première tenue, s'insulter soi-même, en changer encore une fois, être satisfaite, se souvenir qu'on est en hiver, changer une nouvelle fois de tenue, essayer une dizaine de paires de boucles d'oreilles et de taper à la porte de la salle de bains, ben il est déjà neuf heures.

- Putain Bill laisse-moi entrez !!! J'dois me coiffer !  
- Je mets mon eye-liner ! Laisse-moi ! Y a un miroir dans ta chambre !  
- Ma brosse est dans la salle de bains !  
- Tant pis !  
- BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILL !!!! MERDE ! Dépêche-toi ou toi ou je brûle tous tes jeans !

Click.  
Clack.  
Cli-cli-cli-clik.  
Clak.  
Oô Il a mis COMBIEN de verrous ?  
Clack final.

- Entre.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais mon cousin a la mauvaise habitude de se promener torse nu devant moi. Ce n'est pas désagréable…  
Oubliez ce que j'ai dit.

- Mate bien surtout.

GLUPS.

- Mater quoi ? Y a rien à voir.

Gniark. Il fait une tête genre : « Je me drape dans ma fierté blessé, je suis la blanche colombe que les coassements du crapaud n'atteint pas, et… je suis tellement triste que je rate mon coup et m'étale un grande trace d'eye-liner sur la joue. »

Pouaaaaahahaha !!!!

- C'est pas drôle !  
- Oh que si !

Il marmonne quelque chose sûrement ma très flatteur pour ma pogne et essuie sa connerie. Pendant ce temps-là, j'ai entrepris de démêler ma superbe tignasse bleue. La tâche n'est point aisée et j'ai bientôt plus de nœuds dans mes cheveux qu'avant avoir essayer de les démêler. En un mot : je galère ! Et l'autre crétin me regarde avec sourire en coin. « Chacun son tour ! » me dit son regard.

- Cheveux de merde !  
- Tu veux que j' t'aide peut-être ?  
- Ca s'rait pas de refus.

En 10 minutes, j'ai retrouvé une chevelure bien coiffée, douce et soyeuse. A la l'Oréal, quoi.

- Tu m'expliqueras comment tu fais.  
- Quand tu veux, mais pas maintenant, il faut qu'on y aille.

Il enfile rapidement son tee-shirt et on sort en trombe de la salle de bains, les autres attendent déjà dans l'entrée.

- Vous faisiez quoi là-dedans ? demande Tom.  
- Je l'aidais à se coiffer, répond Bill avant moi. Heureusement d'ailleurs, sinon elle serait venue avec un hérisson bleu sur la tête.

Gna gna.

Qu'est-ce qui me retiens de taper sa tête contre le mur, de l'étrangler avec sa ceinture, de tirer sur ses cheveux mal coiffés…  
Ma bonté me perdra.


	7. Chapitre 7 : Jeu de drague

**Chapitre 7 : Jeu de drague **

Tom avait raison à propos de cette boîte. Quand on arrive, ils sont en train de passer American Idiot, de Green Day. Depuis le temps que je rêvais d'entendre cette chanson dans une boîte !  
Evidemment, Bill s'est précipité sur la piste et s'est tapé une honte monumentale en bousculant une fille presque aussi grande que lui. xD  
A la fin de la chanson, il est allé s'asseoir avec les trois autres à une table tandis que je me dirigeais vers le bar. J'avais un peu soif.

- Un cocktail sans alcool s'il vous plaît, dis-je au serveur.  
- Permettez-moi de vous offrir une boisson alcoolisée, mademoiselle…

Je me tourne vers mon interlocuteur et là… God ! J'ai devant moi le stéréotype du mec macho, bourré, dragueur, qui se croit irrésistible alors qu'il ne l'est absolument… pas.

- Désolée, non, je dois ramener des gens après la soirée.  
- Moi, je suppose ?

Ahah…Non.

- Peut-être, si tu as de bons arguments.

Je sens que je vais me marrer.

¤

- Gustav, lâche ce verre, tu vas le casser.

La voix de Georg me sort de ma rêverie.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a pour que tu sois d'humeur aussi massacrante ?

Il tourne la tête dans la même direction que mon regard. Un sourire se dessine sur son visage quand il voit Maëllys en train de se faire draguer.

- Ah ok…

¤

- Ca te dit qu'on aille chez moi ? Ca serait bien plus confortable…

Ha ha ha ! J'attendais ce moment. Je me colle un peu un plus à lui, mes yeux dans ses yeux.

- Ca serait avec plaisir mais...

Je profite de ma position pour lui donner un coup de pied bien placé.

- … j'ai d'autres choses à faire avec des gens bien plus intéressants.

Et je le plante là, crétin ridicule, avec un sacré coup dans la fierté et dans les couilles. Je me dirige vers mes cousins qui sont explosés de rire, ainsi que Georg. Gustav, me regarde avec des yeux grands comme des balles de tennis _(Dobby !... erf)_.

- Gustav… t'as une poussière dans l'œil ou quoi ?

Fou rire général.  
Finalement, je m'amuse bien. La plupart du temps, les baffles balancent du rock. Il y eu un peu de rap, mais du **BON** rap, genre Snoop Dog (je me souviendrais toujours de la danse de Tom sur « Drop It Like It's Hot » ).  
Je m'efforce de ne pas boire d'alcool : je n'ai vécu qu'une seule gueule de bois dans ma vie, et ça me suffit. Mais c'est de plus en plus difficile avec tous ces gens autour de moi qui se saoulent. L'ambiance se fait de plus en plus oppressante à chaque seconde. Je sors un peu respirer un air moins vicié.  
Dès la première bouffée, je suis déçue. Evidemment, quelques jeunes fument leur clope plus loin. C'est une odeur que je ne supporte pas. Peut-être parce que mon meilleur ami a chopé un cancer à cause de cette saloperie.  
Je m'éloigne un peu d'eux, mais le vent emporte vers moi les relents infâmes du tabac qui me donnent le haut-le-cœur. Je pars un peu plus loin encore, mais en même temps, je m'éloigne de la boîte. Bof, pas grave. Les gars vont bien se douter que je suis partie… Je n'ai qu'à rentrer à pied. L'immeuble n'est pas très loin.


	8. Chapitre 8 : Toujours prendre

**Chapitre 8 : Toujours emporter un plan de Hambourg avec soi.**

Je le croyais. Mais j'ai dû me gourer quelque part dans mon itinéraire, car je ne reconnais pas la rue dans laquelle je me trouve. Il y fait plutôt sombre… la lueur orangée des lampadaires n'éclaire rien, même pas le sol sur lequel je marche. Je devrais être arrivée depuis longtemps !

Chaque bruissement m'effraie. Il fait trop noir… La neige tombe un peu et mouille mes cheveux. Je n'avais pas besoin de ça pour avoir froid ! Ma veste aussi est mouillée.

J'ai froid.  
Je suis perdue.  
J'ai peur.  
Charmant constat.  
…

Comment je fais pour être ironique dans des moments pareils ?  
Sans m'en rendre compte, je me suis mis à courir. Je n'ai qu'une envie : rentrer à l'appart me blottir dans les bras de l'un d'eux. Gustav, Bill, Tom ou Georg. N'importe qui. Pourvu que ça me réchauffe et me rassure. J'aimerai même que Maël fasse le voyage de Berlin jusqu'ici pour venir me serrer dans ses bras.  
Depuis combien de temps j'ère dans ces rues désertes ? Je n'ai aucune notion du temps. L'ambiance étouffante de la boîte de nuit me semble si loin à présent.

J'aurai dû y rester.  
Je cours de plus en plus vite. Je longe ce qui semble être un stade…ou des maisons peut-être… Je ne sais pas. Ma veste se prends dans un grillage et se déchire. En essayant de la rattraper, je m'écorche la main. Tant pis pour la veste. Le froid me frappe, semble donner des coups de couteau sur ma peau nue. Et ma main laisse s'échapper une énormité de sang.

Je n'arrête pas ma course pour autant. Je finirais bien par retrouver mon chemin ! Contre ma cuisse, je sens mon portable qui vibre. Quelle conne ! J'aurai pu les appeler ! Sans m'arrêter, je décroche et la voix de Gustav s'élève du combiné.

/Maëllys ! Où es-tu partie ? Ca va ?/

- Non ! Non…Je suis perdue ! J'ai peur Gustav !

/On va venir te chercher… t'es où ?/

- Ché pas… Y a un cimetière à côté je crois…

/J'arrive, reste dans les parages./

- Viens vit… aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !

J'ai trébuché, comme une conne. Et j'ai chu. Mais pas de manière aussi brutale que je l'aurais cru. En fait, je suis allongé dans une belle couche de neige. Mon portable est allé valser un peu plus loin. J'ai à peine le temps de tendre la main vers lui qu'un énorme pied chaussé de Vans s'écrase brutalement dessus. Phoque, morse et otarie ! (mes excuses à Madame Bardot).

- Bonsoir…

Je relève les yeux vers celui qui me fait face… quelque chose me dit qu'il ne veux pas vraiment du bien.

**¤**

- Maëllys ! Merde, réponds moi ! Maëllys !

Il y a un bruit étrange de sont côté. Comme si quelqu'un écrasait le téléphone. Et puis, plus rien. Ligne coupée. J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment. Je me tourne vers Bill, qui me regarde avec des yeux inquiets.

- Alors ?

- Alors on fonce au cimetière.

**¤**

- Alors, faut te donner combien pour une nuit ?

En fait, il n'y en pas qu'un seul. Ils sont trois. Trois mecs bourrés qui n'ont apparemment qu'une envie : moi.

Je n'ai plus peur. Non, en fait, je suis absolument terrifiée à l'idée de ce qu'ils pourraient me faire, ici, devant ce cimetière. Des images horribles se succèdent dans ma tête. Je ne veux pas que ça recommence. Pas une fois de plus. Pitié ! Pas une nouvelle fois !

L'un deux m'a relevé de force en me tirant par les cheveux. Il mord mon cou avec une sauvagerie qui me dégoûte. Je me débats, j'essaie de lui foutre un bon coup de pied. Mais un autre m'attrape et me plaque contre le mur. Il se colle à moi et commence à soulever ma jupe. Je déteste ça. Il fait des bruits répugnants en collant ses lèvres sur ma peau glacée. Je crie, j'ai peur, j'essaie de me dégager de son emprise, mais je suis trop faible. Il déchire mon haut et le jette dans la neige. Non ! NON !!

Gustav !!!! Où es-tu ???

**¤**

- Dépêche-toi !

Bill et moi, sommes en train de courir dans la nuit froide en direction du cimetière. Juste avant de perdre le contact avec Maëllys, j'ai entendu une voix d'homme. Et j'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait lui faire.

Le cimetière n'est plus très loin. Moi, je n'entends que des cris de peur. C'est Maëllys ! J'en suis sûr ! Je force l'allure pour rattraper Bill qui, avec ses grandes jambes, a déjà tourné l'angle de la rue. Quand je le passe à mon tour, je vois mon ami se jeter sur un mec qui se décolle précipitamment d'une fille à moitié nue.

**¤**

Il va le faire, j'en suis sûre. Je n'ai plus la force de lutter. J'ai trop froid, je suis paralysée par la peur. Il faudrait un miracle pour que ça n'arrive pas…

Je n'y ai jamais cru. Ni au destin, ni à aucune religion. Même pas en moi. Mais quand j'ai vu une tornade noire se jeter sur mon agresseur, je me suis demandé si je n'allais pas me convertir. Je suis tombé à genoux, j'ai levé les yeux au ciel et je me suis écroulée dans la neige, le noir m'envahissant.


	9. Chaptitre 9 : A mort les barbies

**Chapitre 9 : A mort les barbies**

**Bip bip…**

Mwarf… putain de réveil de merde…

**Bip bip…**

Gnééé ???

**Bip bip…**

Hu ?

Normalement, la sonnerie de mon réveil s'accélère quand je ne me réveille pas.  
J'en déduis que ce n'est mon réveil, que je ne suis pas dans ma chambre, ni chez moi d'ailleurs.

Ox

xO

OO

Hu… les murs ils sont tous blancs… Et les draps aussi… Et le ciel que je vois par la fenêtre tout autant.  
J'en déduis que je suis à l'hopital… mais on doit m'avoir fait ingurgiter une bonne dose de calmants, car je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi. Un coup d'œil sur mes vêtements déchirés et la mémoire me revient.

- Bill ! Gustav !

Je me suis redressée brusquement sur mon lit. Ouaille, j'ai appuyé sur ma main… qui est maintenant bandée. Une infirmière entre et se précipite sur moi.

- Restez au lit !  
- Mais je veux voir mes cousins et mes amis !

Quel mot j'ai employé pour les désigner ?

- Ils vont venir. Mais reposez-vous, je vous en supplie.

C'est bon, Madame Barbie infirmière, je vais rester sagement dans mon lit… Gné gné.

- Je les appelle.

Et elle sort.  
Quelques secondes plus tard, j'entends un bruit de cavalcade monstrueux. Est-ce un avion, est-ce un oiseau ? NON ! C'est super Bill qui vient de débarquer dans ma chambre !

- Maëllys !  
- Bill !

Il s'apprête à se jeter dans mes bras grands ouverts, mais Poupée Barbie, toujours aussi rabat-joie, le retient. Vilaine poupée méchante pas belle. Je ne regretterais jamais d'avoir décapité toutes les miennes à 7 ans.

- Elle doit se reposer.  
- Je vais bien !!!  
- Je ne vous parle pas, mais à ce jeune homme !

Oh pardon, j'avais cru que la conversation me concernait…

- De toute façon, je reste ici et je vous surveille. Pas de batifolages.

Erm… batifolages ? Je n'en ai aucune envie, pas plus que j'ai envie qu'elle reste ici… Avec Bill, nous sommes en train de créer la ligue des « chiens battus » : chuis très forte pour ce regard. Bill aussi.

- Vous ne pourriez pas partir s'il vous plaît ?  
- Non.  
- Et j'vous donne un autographe.

Bill ! ... Je suis choquée ! Tu profites de ta popularité auprès des jeunes filles pré pubères et innocentes ! Mais si ça peut faire sortir Barbie Infirmière de la chambre…

- J'vous aime pas.

Merdeuuuuuh !

- Pour votre fille ?  
- Non.  
- Votre nièce ?  
- Non.  
- Votre cousine ?  
- Non.

Si je la poursuis avec l'appareil à perfusion, ça va peut-être marcher, non ?  
Tant pis pour la finesse, on va faire direct.

- Vous connaissez le sens du mot « intimité » ? Pour moi ça signifie la porte.

Elle a enfin compris ! Elle n'est pas blonde pour rien. Elle me jette un regard mauvais et sort de la chambre.  
Champomy à volonté les amis !

- Ca va ?  
- Oui.  
- Cool.

GROS BLANC.

Correction : ENORME BLANC.

- Erm… où est Gustav ?

Je me souviens distinctement de sa voix au téléphone et de sa silhouette qui se penchait vers moi.

- Il sert d'oreiller à Georg, dans le couloir.  
- Ah. Et Tom ?  
- Il prend Georg comme oreiller.  
- Ils ont trop bu hier ?  
- Ouais. Comme des trous.

Pour changer… Xx.

- Mais dès qu'on les a prévenus de ce qu'il t'était arrivé, ils sont venus ici.  
- ...D'ailleurs, chuis ici depuis combien de temps ?  
- Huum… T'es arrivé ici à 4h du mat' à peu près… t'as bien dormi 13h.

… God.


	10. Chapitre 10 : Pourquoi tu pleures ?

  
**Chapitre 10 : Pourquoi tu pleures ?**

Avez-vous déjà ressenti ce sentiment de puissance incroyable et de suprématie suprême qui vous envahit quand un mec devient votre esclave personnel ? Moi oui. Tom se sent coupable d'avoir été bourré quand j'étais en danger. J'ai renoncé à le raisonner et je profite de la situation.  
En gros, après avoir été aux petits soins avec moi à l'hôpital pendant 2 jours, j'ai effectué le trajet du retour dans ses bras, aussi bien dans la voiture de Georg que dans l'ascenseur.  
Maintenant qu'on est arrivé à l'appart, il accède à tous mes désirs. J'ai beau lui dire qu'il est tout pardonné, il est têtu ce crétin.

- Tu veux que je te pose où ?  
- Là, ça me va. J'peux me mouvoir normalement tu sais.  
- Non, non. Tu veux que je te dépose dans ta chambre ? Où dans le salon ?  
- Non, je veux que tu me lâches.  
- Hors de question.  
- Si.  
- Non  
- Si.  
- Non.  
- Si.  
- D'accord.

Mais pourquoi il ne me lâche pas ce con ? Et pourquoi il m'emmène vers le balcon ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?  
Oh non…  
Il m'approche du vide !

- Tu veux toujours que je te lâche ?  
- NON !

Je m'accroche à lui comme je peux, je le serre contre moi. La vérité, c'est que j'ai une peur bleue du vide. Il n'y a rien qui me fait plus flipper. Me savoir à 40 mètres au dessus du sol ne me dérange pas… tant que je ne vois pas la terre en bas. A ce moment là, c'est la panique totale.

- Me lâche pas !  
- Hola ! C'est bon ! Qu'est-ce que t'as, t'as le vertige ?

Pour tout réponse, j'enfonce un peu plus mes doigts dans sa peau.

- J'ai compris…

Il retourne dans l'appart et me dépose dans le canapé. Ouf ! J'avais oublié la sensation de quelque chose de moelleux sous les fesses… On dirait ce qu'on veut, mais les lits d'hopital, c'est comme la bouffe qu'on sert là-bas… c'est horriblement dur.

En parlant de bouffe, j'ai faim. Je me lève à regret du sofa douillet et me dirige vers la cuisine. Poum poum poum… qu'il y a-t-il dans ce frigo ?

OO

Des choses étranges qui ressemblent vaguement à des horribles moisissures…Yurk, le film d'horreur. Très peu pour moi.  
Puisque le témoin n°1 (alias : le frigo) n'a rien donné, nous allons continuer la quête d'une nourriture mangeable dans cette cuisine… Témoin n°2 : les placards.  
Oh yeah.  
Le pot de nutella.  
Mon meilleur ami.

¤

Après avoir dîner de tartines de nutella, je vais dans ma chambre. Je m'écroule sur le lit, avec la ferme intention de dormir. Mais les images qui me reviennent en tête m'en empêchent.  
Ca a faillit recommencer. Comme il y a deux ans. Cela fait longtemps que ce cauchemar ne venait plus me hanter… mais il est revenu. Et j'ai peur.  
Il doit bien avoir quelque chose qui puisse me rassurer… hum… mon mp3. A mon grand bonheur, il est juste à côté, sur la table de nuit. Je mets les écouteurs et tout de suite, la voix de Bono me chante :

_« I can't believe the news today  
Oh, I can't close my eyes  
And make it go away… »_

Sunday Bloody Sunday… pas vraiment adaptée…

Next : Vertigo. Mieux.Je me laisse bercer par la chanson de U2 quand, au milieu du deuxième couplet, la musique s'arrête.  
« Low battery » me dit l'écran de mon mp3.  
Triple merde.

Cette chambre trop grande et le vide tout autour me fait peur. Tout me fait peur. L'obscurité m'oppresse et m'écrase le cœur. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, je me mets à pleurer. Je serre mon oreiller contre moi, comme un gamin s'accrocherait à son doudou.  
Ca ne change rien. J'ai toujours aussi peur.  
J'entends des pas dans le couloir. J'imagine un homme immense venu me chercher… Ces pas… Non, pas lui… J'ai peur… Trop peur…

- Maëllys ?  
- NON !

La lumière s'allume, et je découvre Tom sur le pas de la porte. Et je me rends compte à quel point je suis idiote.

- Tu pleures ?  
- Non.

J'essuie d'un revers de main les larmes qui coulent sur mes joues. Je ne veux pas qu'il me voie aussi faible.

- Arrête… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- Rien.

Il s'approche et s'assoit sur le lit. J'essaie de cacher mon visage.

- Je ne te crois pas.  
- Il n'y a rien, je te dis !  
- Alors, pourquoi tu pleures ?  
- Je ne pleure pas !  
- Ne me mens pas.  
- …

Sans un mot de plus, il m'attrape la main et me serre dans ses bras. C'est idiot, mais dans cette position, je me sens mieux. Ma respiration n'est plus saccadée et mon cœur se calme.

- Tu ne veux absolument rien me dire ?

Je secoue la tête négativement. Il soupire. Je dois paraître exaspérante, mais je suis trop honteuse pour avouer le mal qui me ronge.

- Allez, après une bonne nuit de sommeil, ça ira mieux. Dors bien.

Il se détache de moi avec un petit sourire. Mais moi je ne veux paaaas ! Je grogne un peu et le retiens.

- Aurais-tu besoin d'un doudou pour dormir ?

GLOUPS. Vu sous cet angle…

- Je ne peux pas dormir bien toute seule.

On dirait qu'il a compris. Il s'allonge sous la couette et m'attire contre lui. Là, je suis rassurée. Je pose ma tête dans le creux de son cou. Il me murmure à l'oreille :

- Comment tu faisais à l'hôpital ?  
- Les infirmières me donnaient des calmants, et je m'endormais comme une pierre.  
- C'est à cause de l'autre soir que tu as du mal à dormir ?  
- … Oui et non.  
- Comment ça ?

Devant son regard intrigué, je me sens obligée de lui expliquer.

- C'est seulement à cause de l'autre soir…

Il ne répond rien, il doit attendre que je continue. Je prends une grande inspiration et me jette à l'eau.

- Ca m'est déjà arrivé de me faire agresser le soir quand j'étais seule… sauf que la première fois… le type était seul…et… il… l'a vraiment fait…  
- Quoi ?

Ma gorge se serre et les larmes coulent, encore une fois. C'est trop dur de me remémorer tous ces mauvais moments… et encore plus de les raconter.

- Je… il m'a… violée.

Ca y est, c'est sorti. Je ne l'avais jamais dit à personne. Même pas à mes parents, même pas à Maël, ni même à Emma. Mes larmes redoublent et coulent sur l'oreiller. Je me sens tellement honteuse de ce qui m'est arrivé… Et que Tom le sache maintenant.

- Lys… tu… tu ne l'as jamais dit ?  
- Snirlf… jamais.  
- Mais pourquoi ?  
- J'avais… honte.  
- Honte de quoi ? C'est le type qui a fait ça qui devrait avoir honte. Ne rejette pas la faute sur toi. Si je le trouve un jour, je te jure que je lui fais payer au centuple ce qu'il t'a fait.

Un petit sourire aux lèvres, il ajoute :

- Personne ne touche à ma petite Lys adorée.


	11. Chapitre 11 : Suçoniforme

**Chapitre 11 : Suconiforme**

S'il y a bien une chose qui ne changera jamais chez moi, c'est ma capacité à créer des catastrophes. Souvent provoquée par mon horrible habitude à me réveiller avec quelque chose dans la bouche.  
Souvent, c'est une vieille peluche fripée qui sentait bon. Ou mon oreiller à qui j'ai fait des avances dans un de mes rêves pas très catholique. Parfois mon pouce dans un accès de nostalgie. Mais cette fois c'était tout autre chose.  
C'était chaud. Doux. Délicieusement sucré. Et ça bougeait un peu.  
J'ai ouvert les yeux… et dès que j'ai décroché ma mâchoire de ce que je suçait quelques secondes plus tôt, j'ai hurlé.

- Merde !

Putain mais je suis la reine des connes ! Merde ! Fait chié !

_[Maëllys, soigne ton vocabulaire…_

Fichtre ! Saperlotte ! Flûte !  
Là, sur le cou de Tom, s'étale une énorme tache rouge suçoniforme.

- Gneurf…

Evidemment, j'ai réveillé mon cousin qui m'a servi de doudou pour la nuit. Il regarde moi qui regarde lui. Il a l'air de s'inquiéter.

- Qu'est que t'as ?

- … Vas voir dans le miroir…

Il grogne un peu mais se lève finalement. Dans le miroir, il regarde son reflet. Il ne semble pas voir le problème puisqu'il me dit :

- J'vois rien…

Je me mets derrière lui et lui déboîte le cou (exercice fort difficile vu ma taille de naine). Ah, je crois qu'il a vu puisqu'il ouvre de grands yeux et laisse échapper un « Scheisse » bien inspiré.

- C'est toi qui m'as fait ça ?  
- Moui… Désolée.  
- T'es trop douée… Les mecs vont s'imaginer des trucs pas nets…

Oh my God… J'imagine déjà la réaction de Bill…

- Attends, j'ai sûrement une écharpe.

En fait, j'en ai plusieurs. Mais cela m'étonnerait que Tom accepte de les porter. Je crois que j'en ai une noire, toute simple…  
Après 10 minutes de recherche intensive, je mets la main sur l'objet salvateur.

- Tiens, voilà. Fais semblant de tousser et d'avoir mal à la gorge, ce sera plus crédible.

Il hoche la tête et enroule son cou dans l'étoffe que je lui tends. Il s'apprête à sortir de la chambre pour aller petit-déjeuner, quand il me vient à l'esprit quelque chose que je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui dire hier soir.

- Heu… Tom ?  
- Oui ?  
- Ce que je t'ai dit hier soir… S'il te plaît… Ne le dis à personne.  
- D'accord.

Il m'embrasse sur le front et sort de la pièce.

¤

Quand j'arrive dans la cuisine quelques minutes après (le temps d'enfiler un bon pull et de faire craquer toutes mes articulations), j'entends Bill en train de s'inquiéter pour son frère qui a l'air… assez gêné.

- T'es sûr que ça va ?  
- Oui…  
- T'es sûr que tu veux pas aller chez le médecin ?  
- Oui.  
- T'es sûr que tu veux pas des médocs ?  
- Oui !  
- T'as pas de fièvre au moins ?  
- Non !  
- T'es sûr ?  
- OUI, MERDE !

Aïe. Si Bill fait sa mère poule, on est dans une m… m… mélasse noire.  
Je choisis bien le moment de mon entrée.

- Bonjour !

Tom me répond chaleureusement alors que Bill s'en fout : il regarde Tom avec des yeux inquiets.Je m'installe en silence à la table et me jette sur le paquet de céréales : je dois paraître naturelle et ne surtout pas éclater de rire dès que je croise le regard de Tom.  
Gustav arrive à ce moment-là, frais et dispos, sortant visiblement de la douche, ne portant qu'un simple jean et une serviette autour du cou. :bave: Il est absolument… huuuum...

Je n'ai absolument rien dit.  
Rien du tout.  
Je ne fantasme sur personne.  
Raaaaaaaaaaaa.

- Tom, si t'as mal à la gorge, le mieux à faire, c'est de manger du chocolat.

Putain. Je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de le tuer sur place. C'est absolument faux. Mais comme il sait que Tom ne le sait pas, il le forcera à en boire, et Tom bien évidemment n'en voudra pas, et Gustav le forcera encore, et Tom refusera encore, et finira bien par avouer qu'il n'est pas malade, que l'écharpe est inutile… Et la supercherie sera découverte.  
Et Gustav doit sûrement déjà la connaître, s'il a imaginé un plan pareil. Ou peut-être que c'est moi qui me fait trop d'idées.  
En tout cas, on est dans une m… m… mélasse intersidérale.

Bon, on va jouer le tout pour le tout.  
Je me lève, abandonnant mon (seul ?) ami le bol de céréales et j'attrape Gustav par le bras pour l'emmener dans le couloir.  
Pas très fin, ni discret, mais bon, je n'ai pas son esprit machiavélique.

- A quoi tu joues ? Le chocolat n'a jamais calmé le mal de gorge ! Et tu sais que Tom déteste ça !  
- Oh mon dieu, Hercule Poirot m'a percé à jour !

Je vais le frapper. Je le sens. Je vais le faire.  
PAF !

Je l'ai fait.

- Hey mais t'es complètement dingue !  
- C'est toi qui l'es !  
- Ca va te tuer que Bill découvre ce que Tom a sur le cou ?  
- Mais tu ne réfléchis pas ? Si il voit ça, non seulement Bill va être en colère parce que Tom lui a menti, mais en plus il va croire que Tom a couché avec une fille ! Et ça m'étonnerai que ça lui fasse plaisir après ce qui m'est arrivé…

Gustav me regarde avec des yeux ronds.

- Merde.  
- Comme tu dis.  
- J'y avais pas pensé.  
- J'ai remarqué.

Un silence pesant s'installe.

…

Non en fait, il campe carrément ce silence.

- J'crois que j'ai fait une connerie.  
- Oui.  
- Tu me pardonnes ?  
- T'es bon en maths ?  
- Euh… oui… euh… Hein ?  
- J'te pardonnes si tu m'expliques les fonctions, ok ?  
- D'accord.

Qu'il est bon d'avoir un mec à ses pieds.


	12. Chapitre 12 : Réaction

**Chapitre 12 : Réaction **

- Quoi ?   
- Qu'est-ce que t'es en train de nous dire ?   
- Tu déconnes ?   
- Tu… tu vas le faire ?   
- Oui.

Bizarrement, ils ne s'attendaient pas à ça. Bill se met à genoux et semble remercier le ciel ; Tom saute dans mes bras ; Georg et Gustav entament la danse de la joie.  
Erm… tout cela me semble exagéré.  
J'ai juste dit que je voulais aller chez le coiffeur.


	13. Chapitre 13 : Bilan

**Chapitre 13 : Bilan **

Avant d'entrer chez le coiffeur que Bill m'avait conseillé, j'avais une trouille d'enfer. Je m'apprêtais à me séparer de ma marque de fabrique, mes cheveux bleus mal peigné.  
Cependant, ce n'était rien par rapport à l'appréhension qui me saisit le ventre quand je rentre à l'appart pour leur montrer la transformation.

Il y avait plusieurs raisons qui m'avaient poussé à changer de coiffure. Je crois que j'en avais marre des horribles morceaux de paille bleue qui me servaient de chevelure. Et puis, je voulais montrer que je n'était plus la même. Ce qui s'est passé ces derniers jours m'ont transformé, je trouve. Alors voilà.

Mes cheveux ne sont plus bleus.  
Ils ont retrouvé leur teinte noire naturelle, avec quelques mèches rouges.  
Ils ne m'arrivent plus au milieu du dos. La coiffeuse en a coupé une bonne partie, maintenant les pointes frôlent mes omoplates.

Et grande nouveauté : j'ai une frange maintenant. Elle en biais, et cache presque totalement mon œil droit alors que le gauche est bien dégagé. Je ne vois plus rien d'un côté, mais bon...

Quand je pousse la porte de l'appart, j'ai l'étrange impression qu'ils m'attendaient. Ils n'ont pas pour habitude de squatter derrière la porte, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Erm… Alors ? demande-je.   
- C'est bien plus pratique à ébouriffer…

Georg, je te hais.

- T'es toute mignonne comme ça

BLUUUUUUUUUUUSH.  
Gustav, toi aussi

- Au moins, t'as plus l'air d'un hérisson

BILL !

- Je préférais avant.   
- Hein ? (x4)   
- T'étais plus facile à repérer !

Tom… ce type là…

¤

Le reste des vacances est passé à une vitesse affolante. Pourtant, je n'ai pas fait grand-chose de mes journées… Mais c'était à chaque fois du bonheur concentré.

Je dois partir demain. J'AI PAS ENVIE ! J'ai éparpillé toutes mes affaires dans ma chambre, j'ai pas envie de les ranger. J'ai pas envie de partir. Pas du tout.  
On va procéder avec méthode, c'est-à-dire : bourrer la valise et espérer que ça tienne.  
L'espoir fait vivre. Mais ceux qui vivent d'espoir crève de faim !

TT-TT

Me dites qu'il va falloir que je plie correctement mes vêtements ?

Après un bon quart d'heure de dur labeur, je m'occupe du dossier « guitare ». La ranger à l'intérieur de l'étui n'est pas vraiment aisé… Dès que je rentre chez moi, j'écume les vides greniers pour en trouver une autre.  
Mon ordi… mes cds… ma peluche préférée… y a tout.

Je pars demain.  
Ca me démoralise.

**Bilan de ces vacances : **

J'ai expérimenté la loi de Murphy.  
Je me suis faite plaquée.  
J'ai accompli les fantasmes de milliers de jeunes filles.  
J'ai compris quelque chose aux maths.  
J'ai changé de coiffure.  
J'ai renoué avec mes cousins et leurs amis.  
_Tu es tombé am…_  
Ta gueule, c'est faux.

**Conclusion :** j'ai bien fait de venir à Hambourg cette année.


	14. Chapitre 14 : Gustav, hein ?

**/!\** Dernier chapitre ! Il ne reste plus que l'épilogue, que je posterais trèès bientôt, et l'histoire sera terminée. Merci pour toutes vos gentilles reviews, et profitez bien de la fin des aventures de Maëllys.

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Gustav, hein ?   
**

- Maëllys ! Putain j'y crois pas !

Ca, c'est la réaction de mon frère lorsqu'il est descendu de son train de Berlin. Il a écarquillé les yeux, a ouvert une bouche ronde et a prononcé cette phrase très profonde.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
- Je suis allée chez le coiffeur, c'est tout…  
- C'est quoi la prochaine étape, t'enlève tes piercings ?  
- Essaie un peu pour voir.

Bill, Tom, Georg, Gustav et moi sommes venus chercher mon frère à la gare. Dans exactement dix minutes, lui et moi nous devons être dans un autre train vers le trou-du-cul du monde, alias mon lieu de résidence habituel.

Plus que dix minutes avec eux… L'heure des « au revoir a sonné ». Snif.  
Je les serre chacun dans mes bras très fort, comme si je voulais les étouffer. Tom me dit que je vais lui manquer. C'est réciproque.  
Quand je prends Gustav dans mes bras, j'ai une sensation vraiment bizarre. Peut-être parce que je n'ai pas besoin de décoller du sol pour me pendre à son cou, contrairement aux autres.

…

Non, c'est pas ça.  
Je sais pas, je m'en fous.

- Maëllys, le train part dans 30 secondes

Maël, rabat-joie. Je veux pas partir

- Maëllys, dépêche !

Je veux pas.

- Maëllys !!!! 

Mon cerveau s'est débranché et mon cœur a pris les manettes.  
J'ai voulu faire un bisou sur la joue de Gustav pour lui dire un dernier au revoir. Mais mon cœur m'a joué un tour, j'ai raté mon coup et je l'ai embrassé sur les lèvres.  
Ce n'est pas si grave.

_Quand je te le disais…   
_

- Maëllys…  
- J'arrive !

Je me détache de Gustav à regrets et monte dans le train juste à temps. Le train part et je lance par la fenêtre ce que j'aurais dû dire sur le quai :

- PRENEZ SOIN DE VOUS ! J'VOUS ADORE ! BANDE DE CRETINS !

Le quai est déjà trop loin. Il n'entendrait pas ce que j'ai à lui dire en plus. Je m'affale sur la banquette, regardant la ville qui défile par la fenêtre. 

- Gustav, hein ? me dit mon frère.  
- Oui, réponds-je.


	15. Epilogue

**Epilogue :**

- Maël, tu peux me passer ton portable ?  
- Oui… pourquoi ?   
- Je voudrais l'appeler.   
- Qui donc ?   
- Tu sais bien qui.   
- Lui ?   
- Oui.   
- Aaaaaaah…

Il mime avec sa bouche le bruit d'un bisou et me tends son portable. Sombre crétin.

- C'est bien parce c'est ton anniversaire demain. 

Ta gueeeeeeeeeeule, frère idiot.

Alors… répertoire… G…

Tuuuuut… Tuuuuuuuuut… Tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut…

/Allo ?/  
- Gustav ?   
/Maëllys /   
- Oui, c'est moi, l'unique…   
/Erm…/   
- … Merci.   
/Pourquoi /   
- Pour m'avoir aidé en maths. J'ai eu un 3 ! _(petit rappel : dans le système allemand, 1 est la meilleure note et 6 la pire. Et Maëllys est habituée à avoir des 6 en maths ) _  
/Non ?!/   
- Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! La prof a failli faire une crise cardiaque ! C'est le plus beau de ma vie !   
/A cause de ta prof ou de ta note ?/   
- Gustav…   
/Désolé./   
- Sinon, quoi de neuf de ton côté ?   
/Le suçon de Tom a enfin disparu./   
- Ah ?   
/Il se le traînait depuis presque un mois !/   
- C'est sûr ! Tu fais quoi là ?   
/On est en voiture avec le groupe./   
- Vous allez où ?   
/Surprise…/   
- Gustav…   
/Tu sauras bien assez vite./

Clack.

Hein ?

**¤ **

- C'était qui ?   
- Maëllys.

Un petit sourire s'étala sur le visage de Tom, mais il ne dit rien. Ca valait mieux pour lui.

**¤ **

_Ding Dong [sonnette _

- Maëllys, je suis occupée, tu peux y aller s'il te plaît ?   
- Pourquoi pas Maël ?   
- Il fait ses devoirs.   
- Pourquoi pas Papa ?   
- Il fait les comptes.   
- Pourquoi pas le chat ?   
- Maëllys !

Grumf. Moi aussi j'étais occupée ! J'étais en train de battre mon record d'heures d'ennui d'affilée.

_Ding Dong ! _

- J'arrive, merde !

**¤ **

- Gustav, passe devant !   
- Non !   
- Elle sera ravie de te voir !   
- Ta gueule ! Tu fais chier !   
- Allez Gustav !   
- Non !

La porte s'ouvrit.

**¤ **

- Gustav ?

Il est là, sur le perron. Les trois autres cons derrière m'importent peu. Il est là.   
Mon cerveau a fait sa valise et est parti voir les vieux politiciens. Il paraît qu'ils en ont besoin.   
Mais mon cœur est là, et il se jette sur Gustav pour l'embrasser. Mon cœur est trop con. Et je suis trop conne. J'y peux rien.   
Chuis amoureuse.

_Ouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! _

Toi, vas rejoindre mon cerveau. Et laisse-moi profiter.

- Youuuuhou ! On a casé Gugus ! 

Ce cri de joie tout à fait Tomiesque me sort de mon bienheureux bien-être

- Maëllys !

Merde. Ma mère n'était pas censée être occupée ?

- Ma chérie ! Ma petite fille ! C'est merveilleux !

Quoi ? Je suis bien coiffée ?

Mon père est venu et a posé sa main sur l'épaule de ma mère.

- Notre petite Lys a bien grandi. Elle est casée maintenant.

Depuis combien de temps n'avais-je pas vu de la fierté dans leur yeux ? 

Vous en voyez beaucoup, vous, des parents qui sont fiers quand leur fille est pendue au cou d'un mec ?

**FIN**

* * *

Voilà ! Alors ?  



End file.
